Five and a Half Hours
by just drifting
Summary: Five and a half hours after the Doctor left Rose he returns.


**A/N: I wrote this after watching the girl in the fire place, title sort of explains it all. Hmm, what else. well i dont know if running gives you a feeling of satisfaction (p.3) cause i hate runnning and yeah. Hope you enjoy! Oh and review it please**

She lay on her bed, crying into her pillow. People were moving around downstairs but they wouldn't disturb her, they were afraid of her. Even her own mother had only entered once, about an hour ago, and she had quickly left when she saw the state her daughter was in. That was ok, she didn't want to see anyone, well no one that she could see. Her watch beeped, it had been four and a half hours since they had said goodbye; she had set it to go off every half hour so that she could keep track.

She sat up, she needed to get out, she couldn't lie there anymore. She shoved on her joggers and tugged a clean shirt over her head. She ran to the bathroom and cleaned her face, applying her mascara carelessly. She pulled her mess of hair into a high pony and whipped a toothbrush around her mouth. Running down the stairs she yelled goodbye to a confused Jackie and sped out the door to avoid questioning.

The air was sharp and cool, perfect for the mood she was in. She jogged down the new yet familiar streets. A couple of blocks later she sped up. The wind whipped her hair as she pelted through the almost deserted streets. She increased her speed, leaving the past behind her and thinking only of the feeling of satisfaction that came from running. She was vaguely aware of a few startled people hoping out of her way as she raced past them. She heard her watch beep but for once she paid no attention to it; she was in the now, not the past. Once she stopped for the lights but as soon as they were green she was off again. Buildings and trees became a blur as she pumped her legs to the fullest.

Eventually she slowed and then collapsed onto a bench. She looked around her and realized she had no idea where she was. She took a moment to catch her breath and then stood up; feeling a little wobbly, and jogged in the direction she thought she had come. She ran around the streets but none looked familiar. It was starting to get dark and she had left her phone at home. She looked around for someone to ask but the street was deserted. She stopped, needing to get her bearings. Turning around she found the way she needed to go and jogged slowly, making sure not to get lost again.

Her plan had failed, she was definitely lost, she needed to ask someone directions and fast. It was dark and she had no idea how far away from home she was. As she was thinking she walked into a small alleyway, not realizing where she was going until she looked up to a stone wall. A dead end, _damn_ she thought. She turned around to see three guys in black closing in on her. She froze, she tried to move her legs but they were glued to the ground. They moved in closer, silver glittered in the darkness, _a knife_. She tried to scream but only managed a squeak. So this was how she would die. After two years of fighting aliens and demons and it came down to this; normal humans. Her watch beeped but she paid no attention, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for death.

She heard a familiar noise behind her. She gasped, was she already dead? That would be one of the main sounds she would want to hear in heaven. The she heard the voice of an angel, a very familiar angel. "Rose!" it called and she came back to reality. "Rose!" he called again, more urgent this time and she opened her eyes to see him leaning out of the Tardis. She whirled around to face her attackers, they were close, very close. She turned back to him, he had his hand outstretched towards her, and she leapt to her feet as he grabbed her and pulled her inside. "Phew that was close. Don't scare me like that again Rose" he said. She didn't answer, just stared up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice. She shook her head, still too amazed to speak. She swayed dangerously and he grabbed her just in time. Instead of putting her down, he held her against him, not wanting to loose her again.

He carried her to her bed, her real bed in her real home, and set her down. She looked up at him, her eyes huge. "Why are you here?" she finally asked. He laughed, "I told you Rose, always wait five and a half hours."

"Oh" she said slowly, "But what I meant was _how_ are you here?"

"Oh, I went back to Galifrey, found a vortex manipulator retorax and used that to create a mutual fabricator which allowed me to use a detophorax fracturer to create a hole big enough for the Tardis to fit through." She nodded not understanding a thing he had just said.

"Now to get you home." He said getting up.

"No!" she gasped.

"Huh?" he asked surprised, "Don't you want to go home?"

She shook her head violently. He grinned, "I was hoping you would say that. Off we go then, and remember Rose, if we ever get separated, always wait five and a half hours."


End file.
